Walt Disney University High
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Come and attend the most fantasmical high school this side of California! From juicy gossip to some gut busting hijinks, sidesplittin shenanigans and the occassional romance, you'll be glad you dropped by!
1. Chapter 1

**Walt Disney University High**

 **Est. 1995**

 **Freshmen: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Brandy, Thumper**

 **Sophomores: Evie, Sabrina, Benjamin, Moana, Miguel, Dot, Hannah, Cyd, Shelby**

 **Juniors: Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Derek, Odette, Kayley, Anya, Scott, Jean, Bobby, Jak, Quasimodo, Phoebus**

 **Seniors: Aurora, Alice, Arthur,Naveen, Cinderella, Mowgli, Peter Pan,Esmeralda, Hercules, Pocahontas, Mulan, Shang, Taran, Jim Hawkins, Ariel, Elsa, Anna, Jasmine, Aladdin, Tiana, Thomas**

 **Principal: Hades**

 **Vice Principal: Meredith Blake**

 **Teachers**

 **Math: John Ratcliffe**

 **History: Milo Thatch**

 **Computers: Flik Foley**

 **Religion: Judge Frollo**

 **Theatre/Acting: Anita Ratcliffe**

 **Geology: Archimedes Q Porter**

 **Science: Doctor David Q Dawson**

 **Nurse: Joshua Sweet**

 **Groundskeeper: Jack Sparrow**

 **Archaeology: John Smith**

 **Literature: Belle**

 **Home Economics: Darling**

 **Music: Sebastian Crab**

 **Culinary: Remy Gusteau**

 **Librarian: Megara**

 **Gym/Seniors Homeroom: Helga Sinclair**


	2. Hitchhiking

"No! Dere aint no way I's gon' do dis!" Tiana whined, clawing onto the grass for dear life as Aurora and Anna dragged the hysterical would be chef away from her Oldsmobile

"Oh will you please grow up and get off the grass! My gods I have never seen you this whiny and blubbery since you was fired from the diner" Anna remarked, Tiana's wailing even louder

"Gee, **that** really helped" Aurora smirked sarcastically, her and Anna walking on the concrete road to the highschool while Tiana followed behind sulking and grumbling irate nonsense

"Yo, Ti! You comin or are you waitin for Hannukah?" Aurora hollered, Tiana exclaiming something in Creole

"Whatd she say?" Anna asked curiously, Aurora having a petrified face

"Uhhmmm... I'd rather not tell" Aurora replied meekishly, shimmying up the road in a much faster pace

 **Meanwhile at the WDUH...**

Meredith Blake felt like she was at a tennis match. Her eyes darted left n right every time Principal Hades Woods paced back n forth. After a few more minutes this began to start a bit boring. Finally, she got up and approached him

"Umm... how should I say this?" Meredith said calmly while Hades gave her a most incredulous look

"Well what is it Meredith? Spit it out!" Hades yelped, earning a dab of saliva to the face

"...So sorry. I thought you meant literally spit" Meredith apologized, blushing as Hades wiped it off

"No no no its fine my dear. Um, please start the morning announcements would you?" Hades asked making a run for the faculty restroom


	3. First Period Free Period Break Period

"Ok class welcome to Computing. For those of you who remember i'm Flik Foley. But you can call me by my middle name Dave for short. Okey dokey dokey, well let's fire em up and see whats what for today huh?" Flik said confidently, the senior girls giggling  
/

"He's _soooo cute_! I just can **not** takemah eyes offa him!" Lottie drawled, her eyes shining like diamonds while admiring Flik's blue ant shaped posterior

"Ok Lottie first thats creepy second hes in his fifties oh third he's **married**. His wife's Atta. You know, the nurse. Girl who sounds like that woman from Seinfeld" Nani Carerrereminded firmly whilst Bianca, Duchess and Perdita nodded in  
/approval

"Oui, I quite agree" Duchess Gaborpurred in a heavy Hungarian accent.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Welcome to Home Economics. My names Darling but you can call me Darlene if youd like. Now shall we begin?" Darling spoke in a soft soothing sultry voice

"Psst, if you ask me she sounds like that 50s singer Peggy Lee" Annawhispered to Esmeralda

 _La la lu. La la lu. Oh my little star sweepers_ Darling crooned melodiously, Anna yawning cutely as Esmeralda's eyes grew drowsy

"There now my star sweepers. Dream on, dream on" Darling whispered as Esmeralda and the others slept

 **Later at the Seniors Homeroom...**

"Well Esme, your essay on Moonscar Island was outstanding!" Helga exclaimed proudly, handing Esmeralda her essay papers

"No way! You were at Moonscar Island?! Didnt you hear what happened in 98?" Fillmore gasped in shock, everyone else stunned that Esmeralda would have the guts to travel to the infamous bayou considering its... **gruesome** history

"Eh it was nothin'. Just stayed for a couple days then got outta Dodge before those loony Confederates arrived" Esmeralda replied, everyone exhaling in relief

"Well that's good to know you made it back. Ok my pets, you've all made a ton of great work today so as a reward for all your efforts: a free period till the final bell" Helga announced, whoops of joy roaring raucously

 **Later...**

Flynn was making a cat's cradle with his yo-yo, Esmeralda had fallen asleep and took comfort in using her purse for a pillow. Phoebus was brushing up on his Shakespearian lessons in his diary. Arthur was listening to _Cujo_ on his iPhone. Auroraand  
Jasmine were gossiping by the bookshelves. Tiana was out in the study room chastising Naveen... **again**

Helga had her nose buried in the latest issue of _Playgirl Monthly_ while Taran scooted to where Arthur and Mowgli were gathered

"You remember that guy who was in Alien? The guy with the cat?" Mowgli asked

"Oh yea! Harry Dean Stanton! Why you asking" Peter added, leaning in with curiosity

"He died today" Mowgli answered remorsefully

"Harry Dean Stanton died? Oh geez, thats a real bummer" Taran gasped

"Well he was 91. Plus the guy kinda had a long life" Arthur replied warmly

Having finished her magazine, Helga stashed it in her purse and took a scan of the room. She suddenly felt hot for some reason. Remembering that the AC was off, Helga eyed a certain Wonderboy reading a Game of Thrones book.

"Herc? Be a dear and turn up the AC, would you?" Helga asked, Hercules placing the book he was reading on the table and with a gentle pull, cranked the knob from hot to cold. Out with the humidity in with the warmer chill climate

"There you go Ms. Sinclair. Anythin else I can do?" Hercules asked

"Nothing for now, continue mingling with your dormmates" Helga answered gently, patting the strongman's head

"Teacher's pet" Peter teased

"I heard that, Pan!" Helga barked giving him her famous evil eye. With a high pitched yelp, Peter dove under his desk. After a few seconds, Peter got back up, seeing a sly smile on Helga's face as she winked at him

 **Later...**

"Aww fudgenuggets! I remembered that my Cadillac is still gettin repaired!" Flynn grumbled, snapping his fingers in irritation

"Yeah, I think Amphitryon cant make it either. Hes at his check up again" Hercules piped up when on cue who arrived in a stylish purple and gold Corvette named "Jamestown" but everyones friendly neighborhood math teacher Professor John Ratcliffe

"Ah, afternoon my dear lads! I say, I noticed you chaps are in a bit of car trouble. What say I give you lads a lift to your flat?" Ratcliffe offered in his kind English accent

"Gosh, that'd be great! Thanks Professor! We owe you one" Flynn gasped in excitement, hopping in the back scooting over for Herc to squeeze in

"Here we are men, 114 Springsteen Apartments" Ratcliffe announced, parking by the entrance as Flynn and Hercules got out, bags in tow

"Thanks for the lift Professor, we both appreciate this. We'll see you tomorrow morning first thing" Hercules spoke

"As will I, my dear boy. You lads have a splendid evening. And Hercules, please give my regards to old Amphitryon wont you?" Ratcliffe offered, Herc smiling compassionately, touched by the offer that Ratcliffe, being the city's most wealthiest member  
/would selflessly donate his vast fortunes to the elderly.


	4. Whats the Buzz Tell Me Whats a Happenin

**And here we are with Chapter 3, mi amigos y amigas! Hope y'all are enjoyin the story so far. Now before we begin I'd like to answer some questions im sure you guys are askin yourselves**

 **First off, I made Hades more mild mannered and affable than his usual counterpart. Given that James Woods is in his seventies I figured why not?**

 **Also yes, Scott, Jean and Bobby are from Marvel because as you all are aware Disney owns Marvel. So that said, please please no flames or any disrespect like that ok?**

 **Thirdly, at some point idk when but at some point Ratcliffe will launch into his Mine Mine Mine song. Its my personal favorite its really catchy and I always burst into laughter when it gets to Mel Gibsons singing lines! He sounds so dubbed!**

 **Finally, Tiana will be a sassy obnoxious loud mouthed sassy woman. No offense to readers of African American color. Its just the way I write**

 **Now awayyy we go with Chapter 3! Thanks so much for your cooperation. Now without further ado, the next installment in the** _Walt Disney University High_ series...

 **Oh and a bonus cookie if you can guess just what will the theme be for this chapter if you saw the title. I think it'll seem quite obvious :)**

 **Tuesday Morning**

 **First Period- Music with Mr. Sebastian Crab**

 **6:45 AM to 9:00 AM**

"Jesus Christ Superstar? Oh my god thats my favorite musical!" Mulan squealed excitedly

"How is it your favorite exactly? It involves the main guy getting betrayed, his temple trashed by looters, whipped, humiliated by Herod and nailed to a tree!" Adam remarked

"Ok I admit it does sound kind of sad but hey its the music that really makes it fun!" Esmeralda commented positively

"Yeah! Even better the guy who played him in the movie is turning 74 this Wednesday!" Hercules chimed in

"Whoa! This guy was born in the 40s? No wonder hes such an iconic singer!" Flynn gasped

"Alright my guppies, Esmeralda will be performing _I Dont Know How To Love Him_. Please pay attention" Sebastian instructed in his Jamaican accent. Esmeralda took a sip of her Sobe water, stood up, waited for her cue than began

 _Tonight..._

 _I dont know how to love him_

 _What to do, how to move him?_

 _I have changed, oh yes I've changed_

 _In these past few days when I see myself_

 _I seem like someone else_

 _I dont know how to take this_

 _I dont see why he moves me_

 _Hes a man, yes, hes just a man_

 _Ive had so many men before_

 _In oh so many ways,_

 _He's just one more_

 _Should I bring him down?_

 _Should I scream or shout?_

 _Should I speak of love?_

 _Let my feelings out?_

 _I dont know how Ive come to this_

 _Whats it all about?_

 _Yet, ifhe said he loves me_

 _I'd be lost, Id be frightened_

 _I wouldnt cope, No I couldnt cope_

 _I'd turn my head, I'd back away_

 _Wouldnt want to know_

 _He scares me so_

Esmeralda exhaled with a smile as the class erupted into applause. Quasi gave her an approving grin. Esme smiled back showing how much she appreciates the hunchback

 **Later, at Judge Frollo's class...**

Its no surprise that many students oncelived in fear of Judge Claude Frollo, the strict, no nonsense holier than thou teacher. Hades himself feared Frollohavingheard of his past as an iron fisted judge with a nasty grudge against

gypsies. Fortunately, Hades provoked the judge with a restraining order forbidding him of his law practices and his prejudiced opinions in the halls of the school. Another moral chain that Frollo was clasped onto was his grandchild, none other than  
/one Aurora Briar.

Allow me to explain if you will. You see, Frollo is the father of Auroras ever loving mom Leah

Leah Briar had a... **difficult** childhood under the ever watchful eyes of her intimidating father. He considered Saturday morning cartoons, cereal, sweets and whatnot heathen temptations by the Devil and harshly forced the poor girl to  
/unsavory and extremely unappetizing diet lo carb foods

However on the night of Leah's ninth birthday, Frollo was visited by the Queen of the Universe Hippolyta who was deeply disappointed in his cruel inhuman negligence to his child. Therefore she made an ultimatum: give proper love and care to Leah and her  
/future child or be imprisoned on Themysciera as punishment. Feeling his pitch black heart fade, Frollo heeded the Queen's wishes and from that day on, he gave young Leah the love support tutoring and shelter any parent would do. Frollo was the first  
/toknow when word of Leah becoming Queen was spread, however, he had shown dislike in her now ex husband Stefan, suspecting the young Russian prince to be an arrogant egotistical and narcissistic jerk who only wanted Leahs wealth and the throne.  
/Naturally,

Leah was right.

Nevertheless, the day Aurora was born transformed Frollo from a stern frightening elder into a compassionate kindhearted loving man. A sort of Ebenezer Scrooge transformation if you will.

Now... Frollo isnt exactly one who has a selection of prize pupils, but if anyone should ask, he'd have to answer with Esmeralda, Quasi, Anna, Flynn, Arthur and, you guessed it, Hercules, WDUH's favorite son. Frollo has been friends with Amphitryon since  
/the founding of the school and unbeknownst to the demigod, was stealthily observing his origins from behind the scenes.

And as if on cue who strolled into the honorable Judges room but Hercules himself right on time as always

"Your impeccable timing is most impressive, dear boy" Frollo rasped in a hollow baritone voice with a British accent. Given his French background, a lot of people were amazed by his headon use of the English dialect, which explains Frollo emigrating to  
/the US in the winter of 1994.

"Thanks Judge. Oh, um, heres my report on the Spanish Inquisition as you requested sir" Hercules spoke, clumsily rummaging through his bag until he got the folder he needed, which he quickly gave to Frollo's bony wrinkled hands, yet his skin seemed unusually...  
/youthful. It was rumored that in the summer of '96, he had fallen into a spa of molten fire water that instead of burning him to a crisp... had rejuvenated him with impressive stamina and manpower but alas both effects were temporary except the rejuvenating

Given that he was born in the times of the Axis and Allies, he now seemed more like in his early forties. Nobody even considered asking about the jeweled rings on his fingers. One source claimed he borrowed them from an abandoned fortune tellers shopin  
/Louisiana around springtime of 2011.

"Good morning my pupils. I trust Mr Crab revived your organs and bodies with his use of harmonious instruments?" Frollo asked warmly, a few baffled by his words

"He said was Sebastians music lesson energizing?" Esmeralda translated, the others nodding in understanding

"Thanks for the subtitling, Ms Lovemoore. Now if we can open to page 31, we shall continue our cover of the American Civil War. And please remember, there **will** be a quiz this period so do not dismiss it as a training exercise. That goes  
/especiallyfor **you** , Mr. Fitzherbert" Frollo spoke, his eyes fixated on Flynn who was turning white like the tiles on the floor

"Oh for heavens sake, do cease the overacting, Flynn! I was **joking** " Frollo replied, everyone instantly halting what they were doing. Quasimodo even spat out his bottled Aquafina water in shock. In what seemed like 22 years, never, ever, **ever** hadJudge  
/Frollo shown one moment of humor.

"...Are...are you an alien?" Flynn stuttered nervously, sweat dropping off his head as Herc and the others gently snickered. "Maybe" Frollo taunted, a bone chilling maniacal grin on his face. That did it. Flynn let out a girlish yell then fainted like  
/aton of rebar wood

"...Oh I've been **waiting** to do that since last week" Frollo chuckled, wiping his brow before clearing his throat. "Now, Hercules? If you'd be kind to drop off Flynn at Nurse Atta's? Tell her he had a bit of a _culture_ shock" Frolloasked,  
/a smile creeping up on his face

"...I dont get it, **is** hean alien?" Mowgli whispered to Peter. With an exasperated grunt, Peter slapped the naive Mancub up the head

"Zip it and pay attention jungle boy" Peter instructed, Mowgli recomposing himself and doing as told

 **Meanwhile...**

Hades sighed in relaxation. The day was bright and warm. Sky was clear and not one bad report in sight. A sneer formed as he gleefully reminisced of acquiring the principal position over pompous J Henry Waternoose. Sniggering as he pictured the teeth  
/gnashing glare on the octospider's face, the door swung open and guess who came in?

Yup its the one and only Hercules!

"Well well if it isnt my favorite Wonderboy. Say whats with Flynn? No wait... Frollo pranked him, didnt he?" Hades assumed

"Yup. I kinda sensed he would do that" Herc commented

"Really? What made you suspect it?" Hades quizzed

"He was wearing a Monty Python tie" Herc answered, Hades nodding in acknowledgement as he re opened the newspaper.

At the nurse's office Atta Louis Dreyfus was hard at work. Well, if by work, meaning recklessly scrubbing the floor up and down then yes, she was working.

"Miss Atta?" Hercules asked, the frenzied nurse ant shrieking before exhaling after seeing who startled her

"Oh! H-Hercules! Sorry about, the scream... I...I spent my day handling my mother in the nursing home again" Atta timidly explained

"Its perfectly ok Atta. Here drink this it'll calm your nerves" Herc offered handing Atta a cup of water. The frizzled nurse gulped it down and was once more in synchronization with the masses

"Much better. Thanks for that. So... another victim of Frollo's teasing?" Atta asked, Hercules nodding

"You guessed correctly. Geez, Rapunzel will be in a fit if she hears this" Herc replied, the entire school well aware of Rapunzel's infamous wrath especially when she tied an unfortunate Naveen to a oak tree naked after he insulted her newest hairstyle.

"Hades! Naveen's dangling over the willow tree again! Guess he mustve startled her!" Meredith yelped as screams of pain echoed outside.

The willow tree has always been a sight of events especially since Maleficent accidentally made it come alive after her Plant Live seeds got loose from her purse and fell into the tree's roots. The tree had taken the form of a kindly old woman who Pocahontas  
/took to calling Grandmother Willow. Unfortunately, Maleficent soon realized that the plant seeds were immediately recalled after a statement was made saying that the seeds would eventually turn the tree into an evil Deadite form

"Oy, I'mstarting to regret having that thing in this schoolyard" Hades murmured, massaging his temples before saying "have Pocahontas and Nakoma go down there and get Naveen down then i want Sparrow to find anything to restrain that tree!" Hadesordered,  
/Meredith obeying when all of a sudden

 **KRRRSNAP!**

" **YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!** " Naveen screamed, clutching his injured swelling rump as all the school windows shattered

"What the hey was **that?** " Flynn asked, Naveen's injury awakening him

"Oh Naveen got grabbed by the tree" Herc replied

"Just like in Evil Dead" Meredith piped up

 **Five Minutes Later...**

"...And if we recall correctly, the Theory of Relativity is e=mc2..." Professor Archimides Q Porter lectured, the seniors scribbling the notes down with perfection when Naveen opened the door, everyone pausing to gaze at the unlucky Cajun... and hiswound

"By Jove! What in Hera happened dear boy?" Professor Porter gasped

"D-dont ask" Naveen whimpered sitting down

"Dont tell" Peter sniggered, everyone giving him a look of disgust "What?"


	5. Weird Wild Wondrous Wednesday

After parking his Hyundai and locking it, Hades unlocked the doors and entered and discovered Mr Sparrow sweeping the floors. How the pirate janitor was able to get in the building with all the doors locked was beyond him

"Oi! Mornin sir. Early sparrow gets the worm eh?" Sparrow snickered, Hades wryly rolling his eyes

"Very amusing Sparrow. Keep up the pace, the seniors should arrive in 5 minutes" Hades reminded just as Meredith's Acura pulled in

"Morning everyone" Meredith spoke cheerfully, wearing her Donna Karan business suit with matching skirt and Gucci heels

"Very nifty dress there, love. Always good to see fine fashion in this establishment, savvy?" Sparrow asked, whistling Yo Ho A Pirates Life while sweeping the lower halls

"There's something very... **odd** about that man" Meredith commented, watching with amusement

"Indeed. Whatever goes through his mind is a puzzle to us all" Ratcliffe mentioned, having also arrived. Out of his Corvette stepped the duo of Flynn and Hercules

"And as if on cue here come the wholesome twosome" Meredith joked, Herc blushing shyly as he tossed Ratcliffe a freshly preserved apple

"Oi! Sorry to butt in, but the willow tree's been contained, mates" Sparrow piped up, zipping out as quick as he poked in

"How the devil does he **do** that?" Ratcliffe asked bewildered

"You wanna ask him? Go ahead" Hades snarked

 **Later...**

Dr David Q Dawson had always enjoyed the thrill of science especially since his close friend Basil of Baker Street had given the good Doctor ownership of the vast laboratory during his retirement party this past July

Wiping his furry brow with a handkerchief, the pleasantly plump professor began flipping through his notes for todays lecture making sure that nothing crucial was left out. All of a sudden the door opened and who showed up? You guessed it right its Hercules!

"Ah, Hercules my dear boy! Perfect timing as always! I say, any good news on Amphitryon?" Dawson asked, having been known to be on call when the elder farmer was in critical status

"Well...the reports say he has Alzheimer's" Herc responded, Dawson gasping in shock. As everyone knows Alzheimers disease had claimed a number of faculty members, including kindly Geppetto

"Oh... I'm terribly sorry dear lad. He's in my prayers" Dawson replied sympathetically

"Did you **hear** the screams he was making when the tree grabbed him? They were louder than the bluebirds!" Snow exclaimed as she, Esmeralda and Alice came in

"Yeah and thanks to Naveen, poor Dot's now deaf" Arthur snapped

"Uh oh..." Elsa gulped, knowing Atta's incredibly feisty protectiveness of her little sister. Just as the first bell rang and as everyone was seated

" **GYYYYEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW!"** Naveen shrieked as Atta injected him with a dozen syringes

"...I'm **really** starting to worry about this school" Hades moaned, popping some Tictacs

"...What just happened?" Mowgli asked stupidly as Peter buried his face in his palms in exasperation

"You remember the old saying Hell have no fury like a woman scorned?" Dawson asked

"Um yes. Why would you ask?" Herc asked as sounds of clattering and yelping echoed the nurses office

"Ok ok Atta, you made your point. Please settle down we dont want to have a mess like Pinoke" Hades said assuringly as Sparrow and Cobra placed a crazed Atta in a straitjacket

"Welp she's gone. Sorry, sir" Dr. Sweet sighed

"What?! She's right here!" Hades snapped, Atta gibbering nonsense while Naveen huddled in a fetal position

"What Dr. Sweet meant isthat Ms Dreyfus has been exposed to permanent insanity, thus she is no longer mentally fit for her work" Frollo translated

"Oh that's just **great!** 3rd day of the fall semester, **now** I have to fire someone!" Hades grumbled

"Not necessarily. My brother Phillipe D'Arque will have her treated in the Maison de Lune" Frollo replied

"Wait... Monsieur deArque is your brother?!" Meredith gasped

"Separated at birth actually. Reunited around '96 if I recall" Frollo countered

"Well that makes sense. Ok that's it; boys get Atta in the med van, Meredith; call Monsieur deArque tell him he has a new patient; Dr. Sweet?" Hades asked facing the cheerful physician

"Whatchu need?" Sweet offered

"Since Atta is completely out of mind and commission I'm hiring you as our new medical officer" Hades spoke

"Thank you sir! I never fail a patient" Sweet exclaimed boldly

"Good, then helping get Naveen back to his senses before someonegets hurt is your priority one!" Hades barked, Sweet nodding and began his medical wizardry


	6. But For Me It Was Thursday

After the chaotic events on Wednesday, things seemed to have settled down

 **KRRAASH!**

 **"** Hey, hey, hey! Come ON! I'm a MAN! ITS IN MY NATURE!" Gaston hollered running for his life as a mob of irate cheerleaderschased him

Or not... **sighs** well lets check in with the seniors homeroom

 **SENIORS HOMEROOM**

 **NO. 3443**

 **HELGA K SINCLAIR**

Helga was once again reading her _Hot Teacher Monthly_ magazine while Aurora snored on her desk, Esmeralda braided her hair, Phoebus chatted with Flynn, Hercules caught up on his morning papers and Peter, Arthur and Mowgli were at it again.

"For the millionth time, **NO!** There is no such thing as a Butt zipper!" Peter hollered, everyone suddenly eyeing him with bewildered looks

"Son, is there somethin you need to tell me?" Helga asked, a grin creeping up

"Yes. Can I **please** have some **normal** bunk mates in my dorm?" Peter responded sarcastically

"Ooh, look! Flying pigs! I must brand them for my tribe!" Naveen babbled dazedly, tripping over a purse and falling face first into Hades' office

"...How much is he on?" Hades moaned

"Well, see, its like this: you know when you feed an animal too much, they kinda, well..." Sweet explained nervously

"You got him all loopy didnt you? What next, Mowgli dangling from the ceiling like an ape?" Hades grumbled. Seconds after that a completely buff Mowgli leapt over the roof hooting like a wild ape

"WHEN I SAID BE IN YOUR NATURE **THIS REALLY ISNT QUITE WHAT I HAD IN MIND!** " Peter hollered, grumbling curses as he loaded a tranquilizer chaingun

"Uh... Pete, are you, um, sure you can handle that thing?" Hercules asked, sweat dripping

"Oh suck it up will ya Wonderwuss, I got it all under con..." Peter spat, slipping on some grease, squeezing off **five millimeter darts eighteen to thirty mpr**

"Gimme that thing!" Helga snatched the gun and stomped it til it was a pile of junk

"So... good news: you stopped the chaos" Hades spoke calmly

"The bad news?" Flynn asked as Helga's skin turned bleach white

"Oh..." Hercules began

"Shoot" Hades ended

 **EVERYONE IN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT**

"Care to explain this?" Ratcliffe questioned as Sparrow dragged Esmeralda, Anna and Aurora in the bunk hall

"Well Mowgli forgot his meds obviously, next I knew he was running naked so Peter here had the **really great** idea of using a tranquilizer chaingun and not only is jungle boy down, so's half the entire staff!" Meredith exclaimed

"Uugghh... What in the Sam Helsinki happened?" Esmeralda murmured, coming around

"Why dontcha ask mr trigger happy" Flynn quipped, Peter glowering with rage

...

"PAN! WAKE UP DANG IT!" Helga's voice rang out as Peter sat up with a cold sweat

"What? Wha... What happened?" Peter asked

"You fell asleep through our presentation of The Charles Darwin courtroom trial" Arthur explained, Mowgli dressed in 1900s garb, big glasses, a poofy wig and a large beard

"Um, its very itchy. Can I take this off?" Mowgli asked innocently

"Of course" Peter replied

"Really?"

"HELL NO! Now put the $3 on my table and get back to work!" Peter griped

 **Later...**

It was after lunch period that the seniors had nothing else on their schedule so one would assume they'd do their assigned homework

 **Yeah, right**

Given that homework is banned by the School Organization XIII Board, the seniors huddled in the homeroom under the ever watchful eye of Helga

"Hey does anybody know that opening from Mary Poppins?" Arthur piped up, everyone looking at him like he was crazy

"What did you just say?" Flynn asked, confused

"I **SAID** does anyone know the opening number from Mary Poppins?" Arthur repeated

"You mean that incredibly idiotic number with that ditzy mother ranting about suffragetes?" Peter grumbled until he saw the evil grin Helga gave him. Without a hesitation, loud music rang through the room as Helga, Anna, Elsa and Esmeralda performed much  
/to Peters ire

" **Nice** going Pendragon" Peter snarled, Arthur moving his hands to the beat

 **Even later later...**


	7. Friday Thank God Almighty Its Friday

**BZZZZZTTTT! BZZZZTTTT**

"Ok ok I'm up" Thomas Bale murmured, getting up from his dormitory bunk, brushing his teeth, getting his morning shower in and getting in his clothes and hat. His red hair combed down, Thomas made his way down the stairs to Ms Helgas homeroom

"Ah, morning Thomas. Early bird gets the worm" Helga greeted warmly dressed in her elegant evening dress with white pearl necklace and matching heels

"Mornin to you as well ma'am" Thomas answered in his English accent, taking his seat and opening up _Moby Dick_ when as on cue Hercules and his favorite sidekicks Arthur, Mowgli, Peter, Quasi and Esmeralda entered

"Vote Hercules Donovan for Class President!" Mikey Darling called out in his Dickens garb, stapling election posters on the walls

"I say, my lad, you're doing quite well in the polls. Its only a few minutes till noon when we shall announce the new Senior Class President" Ratcliffe commented proudly just as the bell rang

"Well duty calls. Cheerio, lad and best of luck!" Ratcliffe responded heading to his post as Herc shut the door and took his seat beside his long time right hand man Flynn Rider

 **Later...**

"Star Trek Discovery starts this Sunday!" Ariel squealed in excitement, Peter rolling his eyes

"Oh goody" Peter mumbled sarcastically

"Hey! Come on, its been years since we had a Star Trek TV series" Flynn remarked

" _Enterprise_ doesnt count. It was a lousy prequel" Adam commented

"Yeah, he has a point. Say, isnt that guy from The Office in it too?" Herc asked

"Dwight? Oh yeah he is! He's actually Harry Mudd" Aurora answered

"Who the heck is Harry Mudd? Thats the silliest name I ever heard!" Jasmine guffawed

"Harry Mudd is an infamous con artist who plagued Captain Kirk and the Enterprise twice in the original series. In _Discovery_ , he's more sinister" Aladdin explained

"So... is he a killer?" Alice asked

"Possibly" Flynn shrugged, Belle gasping in shock

 **Later...**

"To be or **NOT** to be! What a silly question! Certainly tis common to live life to its existence than cheateth out into the gaping maws of death!" Flynn boasted hammily as Anita and the others listened

"If Shakespeare saw this he'd be spinning in his grave" Peter whispered to an awestruck Mowgli who joyfully applauded, showering Flynn with dozens of red roses

"Rosebud..." Flynn rasped

"It was his **sled!** " Olaf yelped

"Huh?" Everyone gasped

"Rosebud was Kane's childhood **sled!** " Olaf repeated for emphasis

"Ohhh..." Everyone nodded in understanding

"I thought it was a nice woman named Rose who had a son called Bud" Mowgli goofily piped up, earning him more confused looks

"I **really** hope Im alive when they find out whats in that thick as pea soup head of yours" Peter grumbled


	8. Mondays Are Here Again

**Monday Morning**

 **At The Seniors' Home Room**

"Doesnt it seem... **weird** that every day starts with all of us in this room?" Mowgli asked, Hercules and Belle exchanging nods of agreement while Peter made a disgruntled snort

"No. The only weird person I see is **you.** " Peter snapped, scowling like a peeved leprechaun

"Gee whats got Mr Grinch all riled up?" Naveen joked, Peter's eye twitching crazily

"...Do...I...Look...Like...A... **GRINCH TO YOU?!** " Peter roared, Naveen cowering under his desk pathetically

"Hey, come on he was only fooling around. Mellow out would you?" Herc asked innocently, Peter's irate fury simmering down. Giving Naveen the evil eye, Peter sat back in his desk as Mowgli was about to make his address

"What I did this weekend was that I duga hole all the way to China" Mowgli stated, everyone politely applauding

"I'm surrounded by **idiots**. Why did I even **think** of leaving Neverland?" Peter grumbled silently

 **Later...**

"Your move, Your Majesty" Grand Duke announced as Kuzco Spade overlooked the royal chessgrounds with his Mini Minions in tow

"I'm well aware of that, you petite putz" Kuzco hissed, thwacking the Duke upside the head before grabbing the megaphone and yelling "Knight to Rook 4!"

The Minions giggled with delight as the Knight mincily pranced towards the Rook

"Your move Poppinjay" Kuzco spoke, Zazu giving an audible hum before raising the megaphone to his beak and shouting "Pawn frethen bithop!"

"What the **hell** did you say?" Kuzco asked confused as Clopin leaned into his ear and after taking a breath yelled "PAWN THREATENS BISHOP!"

"Pawn Threatens Bishop!" Kuzco repeated, a stone faced Pawn raising his fist at a petrified Bishop. Feeling a bit eager, Kuzco hollered "Knight jumps Queen!" just as an oversized knight clumsily knocked a Queen over

"Pawn jumps Queen!" The pawns dogpile onto the dazed queen, the minions and spectators giggling with delight

" **GAAAANNGG BAAANG!** " Kuzco exclaimed loudly, tossing the megaphone aside at the Grand Duke, causing him to tip over and clatter onto a pile of mannequins as Kuzco and his cronies humped the exasperated queen

"Oh I _so_ didnt need to see that" Mallory grumbled, rubbing the ridges of her beak


End file.
